


Safe

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chrysalids AU, M/M, MAMA Powers, OT12 - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132





	Safe

_Luhan you better be getting up_ Suho’s familiar voice spoke directly into his mind. Luhan groaned as he rolled onto his side, angry at himself for the slight slip of the tongue that had allowed the other’s to know that he would be able to hear them even if he were sleeping if they were to say his name in front of their thought. It worked well when there was danger or the other’s needed him quickly, but it was no fun when he was trying to enjoy the first morning in nearly a whole month where he could actually sleep in. _Luhan_ Suho’s voice sing songed inside his mind.

“I’m up” Luhan groaned out loud as he tossed the warm animal pelt off of himself and slowly rose to his feet.

_Luhannie_ Suho called once more.

_I’m up damn it_ Luhan yells back directly into Suho’s mind, assuming the other must be away from the mouth of the cave they all call home because of the obnoxious and contentious calling of  his name. Luhan climbed out of the cave with a smile on his face as he thought of the pained expression that had probably flashed across Suho’s face due to the volume he had used.

“Good morning Luhan” Xiumin said with a smile as Luhan walked into the center of their little village, the village of misfits as he liked to think of it.

“Morning Xiu, did you notice anything while on patrol last night” Luhan asks helping the other rake the leaves that had fallen during the night out of the area where they sat down for their meals.

“No it was oddly quite last night, Sehun thinks it’s because winter is about to come” Xiumin says and Luhan can only nod his head in agreement with Sehun’s assumption.

“Does it feel different for you or him when winter comes” Luhan asks curiously.

“I like it better when it’s colder” Xiumin says with a smile, “I always feel like I’m melting in the summer” he adds.

“I think everyone feels like that in the summer Min” Sehun says with a chuckle as he wraps Xiumin in a back hug. While rolling his eyes Luhan looks away from the display only to spot Chanyeol carrying D.O. in his arms.

“Chanyeol are you sure he’s hurt” Lay asks as he and Suho follow the two until Chanyeol sets D.O. down on one of the tree trunk benches.

“Yeah he lifted a boulder while out hunting with Chen, Baekhyun, and I earlier” Chanyeol says as D.O. just rolls his eyes.

“I have some sort of super strength remember Yeol” D.O. says with a roll of his eyes.

“It was a really big boulder though” Chanyeol says in his own defense as Chen and Baekhyun walk upon the scene holding a deer between them and laughing loudly.

“I’m hungry” Tao whines as he sits down angrily and stares at the pit where breakfast should be cooking.

“I’ll look after D.O. how about you get the fire going” Lay offers sweetly even though everyone knows that D.O. is more than fine and doesn’t need Lay’s healing powers.

“I don’t know if it needs to cook too long I zapped this one pretty good” Chen says with a slight chuckle.

While the meal cooks Luhan looks around the band of misfits as they each sit in their coupled pairs he thinks back to before he had been exiled for his abnormality and the way he had always assumed his life would shape up. With a small sigh Luhan breaths out his loneliness and watches the deer meat roast.

_No don’t hurt him!_ A female’s voice screams in his mind and Luhan reflectively raises his hands to block the voices volume, but to no avail.

“Lu are you okay” Kris’s deep voice asks from his place at Tao’s side, but before Luhan can respond the woman screams again and Luhan can see a woman he’s never seen before with tears streaming down her face as she is restrained.

_Run Kai, get out of here before they can catch you!_ The woman screams as she tries to kick at the multiple men lunging to whoever’s mind Luhan is in. _Hurry Baby,_ the woman screams before a strange sensation fills Luhan’s body. A collective gasp from all the other male’s fills the small area bringing Luhan back to himself. He looks up and sees everyone else’s gaze looking at the same spot behind him.

Once turning around Luhan mimics the earlier gasp of the others as his gaze falls upon a beautiful male.

_Where am I,_ Luhan hears the boy wonder to himself. _How did I get here, I have to get back. I have to save mom._ The male thinks and Luhan watches as the other closes his eyes as if deep in concentration.

Luhan looks back towards the other’s to see some like Kris and Chanyeol pull D.O. or Tao behind them and other’s like Chen and Suho stand up as if ready to fight the intruder off.

“Don’t hurt him” Luhan yells jumping to his feet and taking small, calculated steps towards the now terrified looking male.

“But” Sehun starts to say.

_Stay quiet,_ Luhan orders directly to each of them before turning around and looking the new male directly in the eyes. “Is your name Kai by any chance” Luhan asks softly with his hands raised in surrender position to not scare the other off.

_How does he know my name, he must be one of the men that wants to hurt me,_ the other worries inside his own head and Luhan notices how the male shifts his weight to hide his left foot behind his right.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I’m just like you” Luhan says lifting his right foot up and proudly displaying the six toes on his foot that were the cause of his banishment as well as the other ten individuals standing behind him.

“Six” the other says in a voice that causes Luhan’s heart to skip a beat. _Am I finally safe,_ Luhan hears the other wonder to himself and Luhan cannot resist the urge to go wrap the scared looking male in a hug.

“You’re safe here with us, we won’t let anything happen to you” Luhan says. _I won’t let anything happen to you,_ he thinks, but sends directly to the other in a soft tone while holding him close.

At one point in his life Luhan had thought that his six toes were a sign of the nightmare that must reside within him. After that he thought that it was the symbol of the six males who were destined to live forever away from the rest of society until Tao had joined the little band of misfits that is. Now, however Luhan knew that his six toes were the symbol of the six couples that had the honor of living away from all the stresses of society free to love without criticizing eyes or rules.

“Safe” Kai asks aloud as if the word is foreign to him.

_Yes_ , Luhan assures the other softly.

 


End file.
